


Let's drop out of this crowd

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Episode: s07e22 Leaving Storybrooke, F/F, No Hook, Public Sex, Smut, Undercover, after regina's coronation, season 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Emma et Regina célèbrent le couronnement de la reine. Smut!





	Let's drop out of this crowd

3h28. La musique était bien plus forte que lorsque la fête avait commencé. L’odeur de l’alcool et de la sueur étaient grandement présente dans l’air. La chaleur était insoutenable, les robes de princesses et les costumes en cuir qu’ils portaient tous au couronnement avait vite était changé en tenue plus adaptée.

 

 _I look at you and all I wanna do is just disappear_  
_I got a craving for you baby, can we get outta here?_

 

Les corps se déchaînaient les uns contre les autres sur le rythme de la musique. Regina, éméchée, examina la piste de danse du château, ses yeux tomba immédiatement sur la blonde au milieu de foule, se déhanchant seule avec une bière en main.

 

 _You're a sexy machine_  
_You're a Hollywood dream_  
_And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen_

 

Regina examina la silhouette de son amie. La robe en cuir noir qu’elle portait lui faisait un corps de rêve, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes, ses fesses et ses seins. La brune mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

 

 _Let's drop out of this crowd_  
_Somewhere no one's allowed_

 

Dieu seul sait combien de rêves érotiques elle a été victime pendant ces 7 dernières années, le nombre d’orgasmes qu’elle ait eu en pensant à elle, imaginant ses doigts en elle, son corps en sueur contre le sien et ses cheveux chatouillant son torse.

 

 _I want you all to myself_  
_I want you all to myself and nobody else_  
_You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover_

 

Regina souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers la blonde. Elle s’avança délicatement derrière elle jusqu’à ce que leurs corps étaient emboîtaient l’un à l’autre, suivant le rythme de la musique. La brune posa ses mains sur les hanches d’Emma puis déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.  
Quant à la blonde, elle posa une main sur celle de la maire.

 

 _Find me in the shadows_  
_And pull the shades down until tomorrow_

 

La mairesse retira une main des hanches d’Emma, recevant un grognement puis la dirigea vers la chevelure blonde. Elle retînt les boucles blonde de la main puis elle commença à embrasser le cou de la blonde. Sentant son amie frissonner à son contact, elle se mit à suçoter la peau luisante de son cou.

 

 _And make sure that no-nobody follows_  
_You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover_

 

La blonde descendit la main de la brune de sa hanche jusqu’à son ventre, laissant les doigts de Regina sentir le tissu de sa culotte à travers sa robe. Elle se retourna ensuite pour faire face à son amie. Emma posa ses mains sur les fesses de la brune, elle remarqua également qu’elle n’avait pratiquement plus de rouge à le lèvres et que ses cheveux étaient entremêlés.

 

 _I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark_  
_And you can navigate me like the map that you know by heart_

 

La brune fixa sensuellement les lèvres de son amie, ayant qu’une envie: les dévorer. Avant d’en avoir l’opportunité, Emma s’approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota:

"Suis-moi"

Elle regarda la blonde lui tendre la main, qu’elle prit immédiatement puis se laissa emmener à travers la foule, ayant toujours ses doigts entrelacés à ceux du shérif.

 

 _You're a sexy machine_  
_You're a Hollywood dream_  
_And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen_

 

Dès qu’elle furent sorti de la foule puis de la salle, la blonde plaqua la reine contre le mur du couloir central. Sa main était posé sur la hanche de Regina, l’autre sur le mur. La reine pouvait apercevoir à quel point la blonde mourrait d’envie.

"Tu me rends dingue Regina... Et ça ne date pas d’hier" susurra la blonde contre les douces lèvres de son amie.

"Baise-moi" Réussit à dire la reine après tant d’années à en rêver. Elle fixa le shérif se mouillait les lèvres à l’aide de sa langue avant de poser ses lèvres sur ceux de la brune.

 

 _Let's drop out of this crowd_  
_Somewhere no one's allowed_  
_I want you all to myself_

 

Les mains de la brune malaxaient les fesses de la blonde à travers sa robe tandis que la blonde souleva légèrement la robe mauve et moulante de la mairesse afin de caresser sensuellement sa cuisse. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble dans un ballet incontrôlé, Regina rapprocha le corps de la blonde contre le sien.

 

 _I want you all to myself and nobody else_  
_You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover_

 

La blonde posa délicatement sa main sur la culotte déjà mouillée de la brune, elle se sépara de la bouche de Regina, voulant demander l’accord de la brune.

"Baise-moi Emma" rouspéta la mairesse en se tortillant sur place.

Le shérif glissa sa main dans la culotte de la mairesse et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune. Elle caressa lentement la zone humide, dessinant des cercles à l’aide de ses doigts. La brunette agrippa la chevelure blonde et gémit de plaisir. Dieu qu’elle en avait rêvé de ce moment.  
Si on jour, on lui aurait dit que la fille de sa pire ennemie l’a baiserai dans le couloir de son château, elle lui aurait rigoler à la figure.

 

 _Find me in the shadows_  
_And pull the shades down until tomorrow_

 

Emma glissa la culotte en dentelle de la brune à terre et pénétra alors un doigt, puis un deuxième tandis que la reine agrippa fortement les cheveux de la blonde. La brune respira difficilement.

"Plus... fort...Plus vite... bébé"

La blonde s’exécuta en ajoutant un autre doigt et en accélérant la cadence. Regina attrapa la lèvre inférieure de la blonde entre ses dents et l’a mordilla.

 

 _And make sure that nobody follows_  
_You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover_

 

La blonde sentit alors les murs se serrer autour des doigts, la mairesse jura de nombreuses fois avant d’hurler, prise d’un orgasme. Elle posa alors sa tête dans le cou d’Emma, qui avait toujours ses doigts en elle.

Elle les retira quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu’elle sentit les contractions ralentir puis elle fixa les yeux de la brune et lécha ses doigts, un à un goûtant le jus de la brune.

"Délicieux" taquina la blonde, ne lâchant jamais la brune du regard. La mairesse lécha ses lèvres sèches et lui dit:

"Laisse-moi te baiser."

Emma secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre:

"J’en ai pas fini avec vous, votre majesté"

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin avant se de mettre à genoux puis déposa un baiser sur la zone humide de Regina.

 

 _I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark_  
_And you can navigate me like the map that you know by heart_

 

Regina jura lorsqu’elle sentit la langue d’Emma sur son clitoris. La blonde posa une main sous la fesse de la mairesse afin de l’a tenir plus près d’elle. Voyant que Regina l’a regardait, elle verrouilla ses yeux dans les siens et commencer à suçoter la clair. À ce geste, Regina attrapa la chevelure blonde et la colla encore plus que ce qu’elle n’était vers sa partie humide.

"Vous avez une langue vraiment talentueuse, Miss swan." gémit la mairesse tout en tenant les boucles blondes entre ses mains.

 

 _All to myself_  
_I want you all to myself and nobody else_  
_You don't need no other lover_

 

La blonde sourit à ce commentaire et accéléra le rythme de sa langue, sachant à quel point elle aimait quand c’était rugueux. La mairesse luttait contre l’orgasme à chaque respiration, luttant pour se retenir. Elle grinça des dents et roula des hanches sur le visage de la blonde, sentant sa langue jouait, ses dents mordillaient et ses lèvres pinçaient sa chair. La brune laissa enfin un cri étouffé s’échapper et posa sa tête contre le mur, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

 

 _You don't need no other lover_  
_You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover_

 

Emma s’éloigna avant de couvrir les cuisses de la brune de doux baisers puis se releva pour se mettre en face de la brune. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de son amante.

"Putain... Emma" chuchota la brune, toujours la tête contre le mur, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. La blonde ria fièrement devant l’état de la femme plus âgée.

 

_You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover._

 

La brune attendit quelques minutes afin de reprendre complètement sa respiration puis attrapa violemment le menton de la blonde et de susurrer contre ses lèvres:

"Maintenant, laisse-moi m’occuper de toi."

**Author's Note:**

> (Paroles de la chanson: Undercover de Selena Gomez)


End file.
